MLP: Story of Thorns
by Echo Song MLP
Summary: My first one-shot! Twilight returns to her old library, when Spike seems to find a mysterious, old-leather book. After weeks of translations, she finds out dark secrets that where hidden in the depths of history... A tale of fear, royalty, love, revenge and Courage...


_Twilight walked in to her old Library. It has been months since she has been here, since she now lives in a large castle._

_ "I haven't been here in a while..." _

_She sighed, as memories slowly started to fill her head._

_ "Uh...Twi? Um," Spike stated "When did you get this book...?" _

_Spike questioned as he carried a large, yet old book. _

_ The book was made of old leather, with a forest design printed on the cover. Ancient markings was carved at the top of the book. _

_ "Wha-" Twilight stared at the book, staring at the unusual, ancient book. Flipping through it, she found a page._

_ "Translations! Yes!" Twi stated._

_ After many weeks of translating, she finally finished. Holding the translations proudly_

"_Book of Thorns…? Hm…"_

_**'I still remember it… Me and my twin sister were separated by selfish adult reasons… I was raised apart from my twin, my best friend, even though royal blood coursed through my veins. Our blood, so similar, and I promised to be evil, for my sister, Rose Thorn, or I called the My Queen, Rosey. We were similar in every way, with silvery coats, raven-black mane tipped red, even our cutie-marks, a rose, amazingly, even if I was a stallion, we were still alike. I would do anything to protect my sister, and I shall keep my promise…**_

_** 14 years of separation, and I finally see her, finally, our fates may shine, as we unite as one. She rushed to hug me; her gown swayed behind her, almost carelessly. I remember that day, the day I promised to her…**_

_** One day, I ran errands at a nearby village, until, I saw her… Emerald Blossom was her name; she was a captivating mare with the deepest green eyes; flowers accented her ash colored mane, making her look more beautiful. She walked with the powerful stallion, Prince Blue. An Albino stallion with sky-blue eyes. I didn't care if she was with the Prince, it was love at first site…**_

_** Apparently, she was promised at the hooves of Prince Blue, making my Queen upset. She loved the Prince… With tear-filled eyes, she said, **_

"_**The girl must die."**_

_** I kept my promise, so I lead her to the forest, grabbed my dagger, and ended it. She was dying, tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't stop it… No, I couldn't fight it… She lifted her head and whispered to me,**_

"_**I always loved you…" **_

_** As she kissed me on my lips, as a single tear fell from her eye. I cried, but i must keep my promise, to protect my Queen…**_

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

_**Those where the last words she heard…**_

_** When the prince found out, he planned to ambush her village. I found out quickly that they wanted to kill her, for her crimes, for The Queen and I have painted the land scarlet with blood…**_

_** When that day came, I had an idea. I switched our cloths, so I looked like My Queen, and her my servant. I will sacrifice myself to save my twin. I will give her my journal…**_

_** My Queen, Rosey, If you read this, please run. I will die for you, remember, I love you, sister. Never fear, never cry, I will always be near, as your faithful servant, your twin and I will sacrifice my all. Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again let us play again once more, and be the best of friends...'**_

_Twi noticed that the writing changed into something, feminine, and saw dry tears stain the pages._

_** 'Dear Brother, I love you also. I saw you at the the guillotine, you said my line,**_

"_**It's tea time!"**_

_** When you saw me, you smiled. At me… I miss you. May we meet once more…**_

_** When they burned your body, I collected the ashes. When I let them out into the wind, I saw your smiling face, then it settled in the ground, making a small garden of roses blossom.**_

_**To whomever reads this, may you not follow my same, dark path that I went through..**_

_**Please...'**_

Tears flooded Twi's eyes. She cried at this story, and the sacrifices. Twi started to research about this story, and it was true, lost in the history of Equestria for hundreds of years. And this made her wonder,

"Is there more to Equestria then we know there is? "

Well that is my first story, inspired by "Servant of Evil" and "Daughter of Evil" I cried while making this story… Also this is a preview to another story I will write!


End file.
